Grace Born On April Fools
by SeouLee
Summary: My name is Aisha. I have the dumbest luck in the world, losing my parents and relatives. Amazing, right? And just when I thought life would stop pulling pranks on me, bam, a couple of red-heads picked me off the streets and changed my life. (Genre may change, depending on the development of the story)
1. Recollection

**SL: Birthday special! Here's the new story that Raven was looking at (without permission) :D**

**Raven: D: Wait, whose birthday? *gets ignored***

**Aisha: Oooooh. Is it about me? Am I in there? LET ME SEE. LET ME SEE.**

**SL: Ahem... Yeah, you're in here.**

**Aisha: YESH. YESH YESH YESH. XD**

**Raven: Whose birthday?**

**SL: And... the main character of this story will be...**

**Elsword: *mock drum-roll***

**SL: AISHA!**

**Raven: .-.**

**Aisha: WAIT. WHAT? REALLY?!**

**SL: Mhmm.**

**Aisha: OH MAI GOD *tears coming to her eyes* YAY.**

**Elsword: I'd like to know why, SL. Now she's going to be talking about this for weeks.**

**SL: Well... *goes into the story of her life* I was reading this book, and I was thinking. "Hey, it'd be cool if Aisha was like that character" and so this story idea came to me the day before my science final. And guess who was writing instead of studying?~**

**Elsword: You.**

**SL: Yeah, so Aisha shall star in this~ It's in 1st point of view (which I normally don't write in since the repetitive use of "I" and "my" bothers me) and it's written in past tense. Woo.**

**Aisha: Start the friggin storyyyyyy**

**SL: Alright, here we go~ And Aisha, I'm sorry before-hand.**

**Aisha: Wait, for what?! OAO (vaguely remembers Raven being sympathetic in another story)**

**SL: Eh... Start the story~ (first chapter is short)**

* * *

**Grace Born On April Fools**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Recollection**

I knew from the start that my life would be miserable. It was as if the Lady of El was sending me a message, having me born on April 1st, better known as April Fool's Day. Perhaps my whole life was a joke. On me.

Oh, right. I didn't introduce myself. The name's Aisha. I'm roughly sixteen years old, but hey, you lose count of how old you are when you're living out on the streets. Why the streets, you may ask? Simple: I have no future, no life, nothing ahead of me.

You see, most people – and I'm saying _most_ people – have a family. At least a mother or father, or if the situation isn't as good, a relative. Worst comes to worst? That person would have some sort of legal guardian, right? Well count yourself lucky. I have none. Zero. Zip.

Ever since I was two, I've been living without a father. He died in a fire when the school headmaster in our town "accidentally" lost his control on magic. It was April 1st that day.

The day I turned seven, my mother was called in to the school to discuss my "learning problems" with the headmaster, the same guy who caused my father's death. Only ten minutes after my mother entered the school, people witnessed her jumping out the third-story window and plunging to her death. The town officials identified the cause as "stress from grief" and closed the case. The problem was, they weren't _there_ when she walked out of the headmaster's office. They weren't there to see the dark, purple aura that infested her body before she fell. They weren't there to see the satisfied smirk the headmaster had on his face. I really hated that guy. But what could I say? No one would believe the testimony of a seven-year-old girl.

After I lost both of my parents, the town officials decided to let me live with Aunt Kallida, my last living relative. I suppose she was kind enough to me. Too bad she died two years afterward, yet again on April Fool's Day, courtesy of the old-headmaster-of-doom. No one knew what to do with me. Immediately, the headmaster opted to adopt me and take me under his wing. Very funny. I ran away before the town officials could say yes. Before the headmaster could cast some mind-controlling spell on me, like he did on my mother. Before my life would become worse than it already was. I was nine, then, leaving the south - where practically all the magicians in Lurensia came from - with only my staff and a small pack that contained my close-to-no possessions.

* * *

Traveling alone for almost seven years, I hadn't known where I was headed, until a white-haired alchemist stopped me on my way.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I only shrugged. "Where are you from?" Worry and concern dripped in her voice.

"I'm a magician, from the south," I said simply. The girl's green eyes flashed uncertainly.

"Do you know... where you are?" I shook my head. She let out a small breath. "You're in Elder Village. It's the second northernmost village in Lurensia.

"Oh." We stood on the streets of what I now knew was Elder Village, and stared at each other.

"Well," I broke the silence, "thanks for telling me." I shifted my pack. "Is there any chance you could inform me which way would take me north?" The alchemist pointed in a direction that led me out of the village and into a forest. "Oh, thanks!" I smiled - for the first time in years. "I guess I'll be on my way then." I turned to leave, when the girl stopped me.

"Wait. At least tell me your name first," she requested. I sighed softly. I guess I didn't have anything to lose.

"Aisha," I answered. "What's yours?"

"Echo," she said quietly. I felt her slip something into my pack. After leaving the village and heading deep into the forest, I looked in my pack to see what she put in there. A lollipop. A legit lollipop, with pink and white swirls. A soft chuckled escaped my lips. The first kind person I met in a while. Echo. I would remember that name.

* * *

**SL: Nothing better than a depressing past for a loli~**

**Elsword: So the loli gets a lollipop?**

**SL: Oh hey... I didn't notice that.**

**Aisha: WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT MADE YOU WRITE THIS TRASH? WHY ARE ALL MY FAMILY MEMBERS DEAD?!**

**SL: Because... I wanted them to be dead? o.o**

**Aisha: BUT.**

**SL: And the headmaster's evil. (Evil headmasters ftw! Let's torch them now owo)**

**Aisha: WHAT?!**

**SL: Until next time, see ya! :3**


	2. That Brat

**SL: Ello~ Here I am with another short chapter~**

**Aisha: This story about me... So depressing... Q_Q**

**Elsword: I like this already :D**

**SL: o-o Ahem... Yeah. FYI, I started writing (not typing) this a long time ago, before school ended and before... They combined GC and Elsword o.e Elsword Sieghart... Elesis Sieghart.. Really. I hate it.**

**Elsword: WHAT? I LIKE THE LAST NAME SIEGHART.**

**Elesis: So do I~**

**SL: Shut up Elesis. You're not Elesis by the way, you're Elsa.**

**Elesis: Q_Q *turns back to Elsa***

**Elsa: Q_Q**

**SL: So like... I guess I'll have to say Elsa is short for Elesis or something, since Kill3rCombo ish being kind of retarded now~**

**Chapter begin~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Brat.**

I hiked through the forest, with no specific destination in mind. North was all that mattered. Away from the south. Away from the headmaster. If I was lucky, the people in the south would think I was dead by now. When I thought I was lost, a yell erupted through the trees and rattled my bones. What the heck? I ran toward the source of the noise, with no better option available.

Standing in a clearing, its paws raised, was a terrifying bear. Its red eyes glowed maliciously and it raked the air with its claws. In front of it, a red-headed boy hefted a bulky, crimson sword. He glared at the bear, his scarlet eyes burning with hate. The bear moved first. It charged toward the boy and swiped its paw through the air, where the boy was supposed to be. Already behind the bear, he kicked it in the back of its leg, hard. Giving a loud roar, the bear whirled around and smacked the red-head in the gut, sending him flying through the air. I winced, hearing a large _crack_ when his head hit the ground.

"Nnngh..." Surprisingly, the guy was still conscious, though he didn't look too good. He lifted his head off the ground and shakily sat up. His sword had skittered away when the bear hit him, and the creature was sauntering toward him. I could swear I saw it grinning smugly - do bears grin? All right. It was time to act. Tightening my grip on my staff, I rushed out of my hiding spot behind the trees and dashed toward the bear. Surprised to hear additional noise, it turned around in time to get a face full of fire. I leapt up in the air and swung my staff, releasing two condensed balls of fire. Landing on the ground, I darted to the side, out of reach of the bear. It charged toward me, furious, but that was a mistake. Thrusting my staff forward, I shouted,

"Veni, poena fulminis!" Come, punishment of lightning. Immediately, electricity arced from the tip of my staff and connected with the bear, electrocuting it. Smoke rose from its fur, and it fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Sighing, I turned my attention toward the boy. He blinked, befuddled at first. However, as seconds passed, his confusion transformed into irritation. He scrunched his eyebrows together and demanded,

"What was _that _for?" This time, I blinked.

"That thing was going to get you," I spoke slowly, like I would to a child - because he was one, right? "I saved your sorry butt from being turned into bear food. So... You're welcome." The guy narrowed his eyes.

"I never said _thanks_ to you. And, you shouldn't have done that. I had it all under control and you came in and-"

"Oh?" I interrupted. "Under _control_? Unarmed and injured? I'm sorry then, because _normal_ people would usually need help at that point." The boy's face turned the color of his hair.

"Shut up. I don't need to listen to a kid like you."

"Kid? Kid?!" I glowered at him. "_You're_ one to talk."

"Psh, I'm fourteen."

"I'm _sixteen_, which means I'm older than you and you have to call me noona." (A/N: noona is how little guys like Elsword are supposed to address older "sisters" or older girls in Korean)

"In your dreams," he muttered. "I'd rather be killed by a bear than call an annoying, midget tomboy 'noona'." That did it. Fuming, I stalked toward him menacingly and raised my staff to whack him, when I got interrupted.

"Whoa, hold it!" a girl's voice yelled. "What in the world are you doing?!" I looked up and spotted a lady - maybe in her early twenties - stomping toward us through the woods. She had the same red hair and crimson eyes the boy had. Not a good sign. I backed away slowly and, to my distaste, the little twerp I saved said,

"She was about to hit me!" The lady narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the both of us.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to make her angry in the first place?" she inquired.

"It was her fault!" The guys pointed at me. "She attacked the bear I was going to kill, and I had the situation all under control!" To this, I snorted petulantly.

"You were unarmed and injured. I thought that _maybe_ you needed help." The older girl looked between us and sighed, throwing her arms up hopelessly in the air.

"I'm sorry about my little brother," she said to me, embarrassed. "He can be a brat sometimes." I liked this girl already. "Thanks for saving him," she added. "He does a lot of things too recklessly and gets himself into trouble too much."

"Somehow, that's not too hard for me to believe," I replied. The kid scowled, looking like he had a gnat in his face or something; I'd call that an epiphany.

"Well," his older sister breathed, relieved. "I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. I'm Elsa. Elsa Sieghart. And this is Elsword." She gestured toward her brother. "What name do you go by?" she questioned. I wondered if I should really give my name to these people, but I decided it didn't matter.

"Aisha," I answered.

"Do you have a surname?" Elsa asked. I shook my head.

"Just Aisha," I lied.

"Oh." She scrutinized me carefully, but didn't say anything. I had a feeling she knew I was leaving something out. "Alright, then, Aisha." She grinned, and her scarlet eyes shined. I mean, she was one of those people who had a smile that actually reached her eyes. "Do you know the way out of Ruben Forest?" Ruben. That was the name of this area. I shook my head. "Then," she faltered, "Would you like to come with us to the village?" I nodded quickly and added,

"Yes, please." Her face lit up again and - in my opinion - it was probably the prettiest thing I've seen in years, which wasn't surprising, considering how I lived my life.

"This way," Elsa waved her hand and turned to go in the direction she had arrived. Both Elsword and I tagged closely behind her, neither of us bent on getting lost in the forest. I glowered at Elsword behind Elsa's back, and he stuck his tongue out at me. That brat.

* * *

**SL: And that concludes today's short chapter. **

**Elsword: WHY AM I IN HERE?**

**SL: Because wherever Aisha is, Elsword must always be there~**

**Elsword: Your stupid ElswordxAisha mentality really gets on my nerves sometimes.**

**SL: ~~~**

**Also... Here are my replies to the reviewers :D**

**to Orithia Windbell: LOL. *likes making headmasters evil* Aisha seems to have a lot of problem with old men, or guys in general XD AND NO. DON'T USE A TORCH AND PITCHFORK. TAKE THIS! *hands over VC's nasod arm*  
Raven: I WANT THAT BACK O-O**

**to Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: Yesh, this was the surprise :D Thank you for reviewing, by the way XD YES. HEADMASTERS MUST BE EVIL, except for some~ Erm... Wai chu using a torch? Here! Take these! *hands over pills* These are supplemental magic unit thingymabobbers! They will allow you to shoot fireballs from your hand just like Aisha! :D AND WHAT? I WANT SOME TEA. OAO**

**to Rosamanelle: *clap clap clap* Way to go... But Aisha _is_ a joke XD (This is coming from me, even though I used to main on Aisha and play on all three of them XD) Evil headmaster + Rosa + Fire = burnt corpse + smiling Rosa :D LOL. FREE LOLLIPOPS! ECHO GIVE MEH ONE! Merf. The lollipop she gave Aisha is magical :D So Aisha should hold on to it until later. Psh, the town officials are stupid, but the headmaster has high authority over everyone in the town o.e They're too stubborn to demote him, lol~ Also... come closer. *whispers in ear* The headmaster... Has an alter ego or... He is another person O_O But that's for later~ *totally just spoiled a good part of the story* ANVIL? ANVIL?! NO. TAKE THIS. *hands over Eve's heaven's fist* There, that works! :3**

**to PikaChibi: Lul, dat name... Pikachu~ Thanks for reviewing! And here's the chapter! Umm... I don't know what else to say... I have big plans for this though :)**

**to G123u: CUTE ENDING? CUTE ENDING?! I must have a death at each ending now O_O Makes it not cute, right? Jk XP I won't do that... Hopefully. And what... Oh I see what you mean... Well here's another confusing explanation. See if you can follow it 0-0; Umm... I think there are two main types of thoughts: clear ones (there's a voice speaking in your mind) and blurry ones (they're like... vague, or more like wills rather than you voicing them out in your head) So most of the thoughts Aisha has in this story will probably be vague/blurry ones, so the readers know why she does what she does. I might put in clear thoughts here and there, if it's a strong feeling Aisha has, or something like that. Actually, wait... *read your review again* Never mind... Maybe I didn't get it correctly. LOL. And thanks! This chapters is short too Q_Q But when I get out of the "transition" stages, I'll make the chapters longer, I pwomise! owe**

**SL: So this concludes the chapter now... On a side note... This story probably won't be updated... Uh how do you call it... Eh... It won't have scheduled updates, so it'll be updated irregularly, since I'm trying to have weekly updates of DD:EL, along with keeping up with other stuff and tutoring my siblings o-o;  
****Yep... Until the next update, seeya~ *flees from the room*****  
**


	3. Purple-locks and the Two Bears

**SL: Ello everyone~ Here I am with a new chapter for... What was this called again?**

**Rena: *whispers in ear***

**SL: OH RIGHT! GRACE BORN ON APRIL FOOLS. I knew that.**

**Aisha: You haven't updated this for so long... ._.**

**SL: SHUSH! THIS ISN'T MY MAIN STORY, OKAY?!**

**Aisha: Not to mention the fact you're getting behind on your other story, and you literally rush the chapters a few days before you need to post them...**

**SL: Ahahaha... That's not...**

***Aisha has been kicked from the room***

**SL: Okay, to tell the truth, I have been falling a bit behind o.e**

**Elsword: That grapehead called it.**

**SL: *glares at Elsword* ANYWAY, I've been busy the last month catching up on summer reading homework, marching band, and-**

**Elsword: Trying to cap your EM o-o**

**SL: ... It was important to me O^O**

**Elsword: Only because you wanted to beat the other EM in your guild.**

**SL: Quiet, child.**

**Elsword: I'm practically the same age as you...**

**SL: Not your base class~ Now, let us start the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Purple-locks and the Two Bears**

"Well," Elsa stepped inside a small-but-cozy-house right within the boundaries of Ruben Village. "This is it." She grinned sheepishly. "But home is home." I stared at the walls, covered with photographs of four red-haired people: two adults, one child, one infant. Weapons, mostly swords, also hung on the walls, but my attention was drawn mostly to the picture. The child resembled Elsa, only she was smaller. Much smaller. The infant... Was it Elsword? I kept myself from laughing. It was bawling in most of the pictures. Then, the two adults... Were they the parents?

"Hey, where are your parents?" I wondered aloud. The two's expressions instantly grew cold, and their eyes were dark. Maybe even a little pained. "Oh..." I felt guilty. "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to ask."

"No, it's fine," Elsa sighed. "You couldn't have known beforehand..." I shifted uncomfortably.

"You know, I lost my parents too."

"Really?" Elsword and his sister seemed surprised.

"Yeah," I suddenly felt strange, saying this to two people I barely knew. No. I knew them, from somewhere. But... Where? There was no way I could have met the two when I wasn't a runaway, and if I had met them during my time wandering around, I definitely would have remembered them. While I was struggling to remember where I knew the Siegharts from, Elsa asked,

"Hey, so... You're alone, right?" I blinked. Oh.

"Yeah, I've been wandering around for about seven years," I threw out casually.

"Don't you have any relatives or someone to take care of you?" Elsword inquired, curious for some reason. I shook my head.

"Then..." Elsa looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't say it. "Would you... Like to..." I waited expectantly.

"What?" I pressed. She seemed to be thinking really carefully. "Either say it or don't say it."

"Well, I mean..." She tried to phrase her words properly. "You don't have to, and this is your choice, so if you want..."

"Want what?" I started to grow a little impatient.

"Would you like to stay with us?" The words just rushed out of Elsa's mouth. She turned away, embarrassed. Did she really say that? I was pretty sure my eyes were wide and my jaw dropped, then. "Never mind," Elsa spoke quietly. "I shouldn't have offered something like that. You probably don't want to-"

"Yes," I interrupted. "I want to stay, if that's okay with you." For a moment, I was afraid she would say no, but her face broke into a small smile and she said,

"Of course."

"Wait, _what_?!" Elsword exclaimed incredulously. "_Her_?!" He pointed at me. "Stay, with _us_?!" I caught Elsa shooting him a warning glance. "Why would you-"

"Elsword..." she cautioned.

"No!" He stamped his foot on the ground. "There is _no_ way that she's staying with us!"

"Elsword," Elsa said firmly.

"She can wander around by herself," he continued. "She's been doing it herself for seven years, hasn't she?! Let her go alone and die on a mountain or some-" _Smack. _His cheek throbbed bright red, and Elsa's hand was suspended in the air in front of him.

"I can't believe you-" She faltered. "Aisha didn't do anything to deserve this behavior from you. Why... Apologize. Now."

"But-" Elsword was cut off by Elsa's sharp glare. He huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry that I don't like annoying midgets like you-"

"Elsword!"

"-and," he sighed. "for what I said." He stopped and looked at Elsa. "_Happy_?"

"Barely," she muttered. "Anyway," she changed the topic, "shouldn't you be going to Lowe, now, for your sparring practice?"

"What about you?" he demanded.

"I'm staying here," his sister said firmly. "You should go, _now_." She allowed no further room for argument. Annoyed, Elsword slumped away with his sword dragging behind him. The door to the house slammed shut. I detested that guy more and more. What in the world had I done to make him hate me so much? It wasn't like I knew him before. No. He and his sister seemed familiar. I knew them from _somewhere_. For some reason, I remembered Elsword more distinctly. Elsa... The name sounded familiar, but I knew today was the first time I'd ever seen her.

"Aisha," Elsa's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Sorry about that," she mumbled. "I didn't think my brother would say that, especially to you."

"What do you mean..." I grasped at her words, "_especially_ to me?" Instantly, she stiffened and hurriedly said,

"Oh. Nothing. It's nothing." She saw my skeptical expression. "Really." I doubted it was. Still, I figured I could leave it alone for now. "So, Aisha, since you're staying with us, I'm wondering, what are you best at in combat? Surely you would have run into a fight while you were travelling. Are you skilled at sword-fighting? Archery Or... _Magic_?"

"Magic," I clarified. She nodded, as if she expected this.

"Are you from the south, by any chance?" I stared at her curiously.

"How'd you know..."

"Oh." She fidgeted with her braid for a moment, then quickly asked, "Don't most mages come from the south?"

"Most," I answered, though I suspected there was another reason she assumed that was where I came from.

"Aisha..." Elsa murmured. "Are you sure you don't have a surname?" I shrugged.

"Forgot it." Why did she want to know it?

"Oh... Okay. Now, then," she grinned brightly, "Let's get you settled."

* * *

"For some reason, the Siegharts had five five guest rooms, so space wasn't a problem. Once I chose one room - which smelled distinctly like a forest for some odd reason - Elsa insisted she'd prepare dinner for us and Elsword. By the time the kid marched into the house, all drenched in sweat, Elsa had warm bread and butter set on the table. It wasn't much, but when I inhaled the fragrance, my stomach complained loudly. How long had it been since I'd eaten warm food? On some silent signal, the three of us sat at the table - there were seven seats in total. Though the existence of the extra seats and rooms was mind-boggling, I didn't say anything, just ate my share of bread.

Draining my cup of water and wiping my mouth on a napkin, I sighed, content.

"Thanks for the meal." I smiled at Elsa. She nodded.

"Also," she added carefully, though she seemed to be talking mostly to Elsword, "I might have to take up another quest, soon." The room went silent. Dead silent. Elsword froze, mid-bite, and I sat staring at her, bewildered.

"A... quest?" I inquired.

"You can't!" Elsword stood up from his chair, glaring at his sister. "No way in hell are you going on another one!"

"Elsword," Elsa used a soothing voice.

"No!" he spat out. "Don't you remember the last one?! You were gone for _two years_! You probably wouldn't have been able to come back if it wasn't for-" Elsa pounded her fist on the table.

"That's _enough_, Elsword." He was about to argue, but Elsa said, "If I don't take up any quests, how am I supposed to support both of us, plus Aisha? Do you _want_ to starve?"

"It's better than losing you the way I lost mom and dad," Elsword muttered.

"You know you don't mean that."

"_Yes_, I do. Both of them _died, _going on a mission for the stupid Red Knights. And now, you're going to get killed too!" The siblings stared each other down, until Elsa sighed.

"You know what, fine." Elsword's face lit up hopefully when she said this. "I _will_ have to do something to get money, but I... I'll think of another way..." I saw her little brother relax, relieved.

"Guys," I heard myself speaking up. Two pairs of crimson eyes were on me the moment I did. "Um, is there any way I can help? I mean.. You _did_ take me in, so there has to be something that I should do..." Elsa shook her head.

"It's fine."

"But Elsa!" Elsword protested. She cut him off with a stern look.

"_It's. Fine._ I've been feeding two mouths for years. A third person isn't too much of a burden." A burden. That's what I was, huh? "But." Elsa glanced between both of us. "What you two _can_ do is go to your rooms and get some sleep. It wouldn't help if someone got sick, right?" Elsword and I looked at her and knew she was right.

"Alright," I complied. "I guess I'll go. Thanks, by the way, for everything." She gave me a weary smile; that argument with Elsword must have tired her more than I thought. I headed up the stairs to the room - which still smelled like the forest: pine, nuts, berries, all mixed into one. Strange. I didn't mind it, though. Shutting the door, I shed my travelling clothes and lay down on the floor. There _was_ a bed, but I didn't want to use it tonight; I had a feeling someone else had occupied it before.

* * *

Sleep wouldn't come. It evaded me the same way I evaded the south, and anything related to my town's headmaster. I lay on the floor in a sleeping bag - which I always carried in my pack since the day I ran away - and stared absentmindedly at the dark ceiling. Indistinct voices reached my ears through the roaring silence that had long since occupied the room. Perhaps I could take a peek outside. Slipping out of the sleeping bag and slowly rising to my feet, I crept across the room and cracked the door open. When I peeked outside, I spied candlelight flickering from a room down the hallway. Cautiously, I opened the door a little more and tiptoed silently down the hallway, coming to a stop before what was probably Elsword and Elsa's room. Finally, I could hear the voices clearly.

"-and the golden-haired girl, Goldilocks, laid down in the largest bed. 'This bed is too hard!' she said. She moved to the second and whined, 'This one is too soft!' Finally, she laid in the smallest bed and said, 'This one is just right.'" Elsa paused. "Maybe I should stop here for tonight."

"No, keep going," Elsword pushed her on. He sat up in his bed eagerly. "So, what happened next? Tell me... Please?"

"Okay, okay!" Elsa chuckled. "So, Goldilocks fell asleep in the small bed, but the three bears - whom the house belonged to - returned to find the door to their house open, their porridge eaten, their chairs messed up, and a human girl sleeping soundly in the baby bear's bed. Then... She woke up." Elsword's eyes widened. "When Goldilocks saw the bears, she freaked out and ran out of the house while the bears were still shocked. And... That's it." Elsword blinked.

"Wait, what? That's all? No one died? There was no fighting or anything?" Elsa shrugged. "That's lame." He huffed. "That Goldilocks person is a jerkface, coming into someone else's house and vandalizing it. Who _does_ that?"

"Hmm..." Elsa placed a finger on her lip pensively. "She's just a fictional character, but.. I'm not sure you could call her a jerkface just for that. Who knows, though? Anyway," she eyed her brother, "aren't you getting a little old for bedtime stories?"

"Nuh uh," Elsword shook his head. Elsa gave him a wry smile.

"Alright, then, little man. Time to sleep." She moved to blow out a candle while Elsword burrowed under his blanket. Was he _really_ fourteen? I had to wonder. Slipping back into my room, I thought about the story Elsa had told Elsword. A little girl barging into someone else's house and using up the resources. Just like... I was eating the Siegharts' food and using a room in their home. That was me: a purple Goldilocks. I sighed. Guess I was a jerkface now.

I stayed on the floor, in my sleeping bag. At least this time, I fell asleep quickly.

Shapes flickered. Colors flashed. How... queer. I knew I was dreaming, but what bothered me was the I didn't know what in the world was going on. Everything was a blur. Green, black, white, silver, blue, and... Red. Forms with distinct colors shifted in my dream.

I pried my eyes open. Morning. Finally.

* * *

**SL: Yay, finished with this chapter X3**

**Raven: Look at this girl... All excited just because she finished the third chapter of this story... *rolls eyes***

**SL: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Rena: *taps Raven* Shhh... You have to be more quiet when you say things like that.. Or SL may never finish this o.o;**

**SL: e.e Yeah, okay... It's been a while since I updated this, and there's been no real action... yet. I HAVE PRETTY BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY, THOUGH.**

**Elsword****: O_O;**

**SL: Don't worry, no one dies :D**

**Aisha: Whew..**

**SL: Kidding.**

**Everyone: OAO . . .**

**SL: I have a pretty clear idea what to do with Aisha, Elsword, Elsa and... *stares at Elgang* ... Hmm... Chung. :D**

**Chung: Wai me Q_Q**

**SL: Don't worry, it's not anything bad... Maybe...**

**Chung: Psh... Always picking Chung to bully... What's wrong with you people? x_x**

**SL: Hmm... *thinks critically* With DD:EL, I'd probably never finish this story at the rate I'm updating it... So perhaps I should switch to this when the school year starts, to take it off of my hands... Two stories at once isn't that great =/ I wonder how all those other writers manage it... Especially RC e.e**

**Rena: I think you're clogging up the chapter with the A/N now...**

**SL: O_O Whoops... I should stop doing that... Anyway, let's move on to the reviews, quickly, before I start running my mouth again ^_^;**

**to Orithia Windbell: Finally updated XP Only took a month or so... Eww... Way too long. And yep... Elsword has no manners XD He's lacking a thing most people have called tact .-. Eww, Pyro Knight looks like Sheath Knight? ;_; Elesis... You are degrading my image of Elsa. BAN-HAMMER ON YOOH. And I see... I've never played GC before, which is why I'm more biased toward what I'm used to in Elsword. But.. *shrugs* XD And whoa... Calm... Down... You may hurt someone else in the process, besides the headmaster XD **

**to Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: Yep! And wow... Dedicated, huh? Still, we need more people like you in the world :3 Poopy. I don't really like that game... It confused me the first time I tried to play it o.o; Psh, use magic to light your way. Besides, you need that fire to beat up the headmaster =) And yes.. I see your pic... But it's been so long since I updated that.. your picture changed already between the updates ewe Ice powers... Have you turned into a high magician with freezing point research? **

**to Rosamanelle: O_O; I better be careful never to become an enemy of you... YES. ECHO DOES. And sadly, the one she gave Aisha doesn't make her fly XD I think later in the story, it'll work similarly to a Yggdrasil leaf (is that how you spell it?) and a certain character will need it later ;D Flying... Best mode of transportation and randomly falling on top of peoples' heads... And Elsa.. I love Elsa X3 Elesis... Meh.. /slapped. And yes. I see... Sugar highs can make people very... unpredictable XD**

**to ThatOneGuest: Thanks! I love Elsa.. Though I feel like I'll have to incorporate Sieghart.. Apparently, according to some friends of mine, Scarlet was just a fan-made name, so... Derp.**

**to SquishyPenny: OH GOD, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE READING THIS... *hides story behind back* Good. I'll change everything to Sieghart now... And Elsa's amazing. Elesis kind of ruined it. But then again, I never played GC, so I should shut my mouth for now.. Scarlet sounds so beautiful, though... And like.. Erza Scarlet, Elsa Scarlet :3 Still... I'll use Sieghart.**


End file.
